Puumajassa
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Hänen lapsuutensa majasta oli jäljellä sekä enemmän ja vähemmän kuin ystävästä, jonka kanssa hän sen rakensi. (draama, angstia, fluffya ja EWE, parituksina Severus/Harry ja Severus/Lily, T on ikäsuosituksena liian korkea, mutta K oli taas liian alhainen, joten suhteellisen kiltti teksti luettavaksi)


**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Ikäsuositus: K-11**

**Tyylilaji:** draama, angstia, fluffya ja EWE (epilogue what epilogue)

**Paritus:** Severus/Harry, Severus/Lily

**Varoitukset:** canonin vääntämistä omiin tarpeisiin sopivaksi, ja jonkin verran korviin särähtävää puhekieltä korostamassa ikää ja yhteiskuntaluokkaa. Niin ja alaikäisten keskinäistä pussailua.

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista vieläkään Pottereita, vaikka kuinka haaveilisin tai kirjoittaisin korvauksetta näitä ficcejäni.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Hänen lapsuutensa majasta oli jäljellä sekä enemmän ja vähemmän kuin ystävästä, jonka kanssa hän sen rakensi. _

**Haasteet:** FF100 sana **093. Halloween**, Slash10 2.0 Harry/Severus, Neljän tuvan -haaste _Luihuinen_ ja Lausahdusarpajaiset

**K/H:** Olen tainnut aloittaa ainakin neljä ficciä omaan lausahdusarpajaiset haasteeseeni, mutta kaikki, tätä lukuun ottamatta, ovat venyneet ja paukkuneet eli niistä on tullut isoja projekteja. Niitä ei oneshoteiksi voi millään jättää tai jos jätän niin ovat melkoisia järkäleitä ja muistuttavat moniosaisia. Joten sääntöjen mukaan ja ajallisesti niitä en voinut siihen haasteeseen liittää, mutta onneksi lopulta sain idean tähän ficciin, joka olisi ollut aiemmin valmis, ellen olisi onnistunut pitkittämään flunssaani ja pahentamaan sitä.

Sen pidemmittä puheitta toivotan hyviä lukuhetkiä teille kaikille!

...

* * *

...

_**Puumajassa**_

He olivat leikkipuiston lähellä olevassa metsässä, puiden välistä saattoi juuri ja juuri erottaa joka puolella asuinaluetta loistavat kurpitsalyhdyt. Kuolleeksi tehdaskaupungiksi tämä osa kaupunkia näytti tänään harvinaisen elävältä. Heidän edessään oleva maja oli kuitenkin autio ja pimeä.

Hänen lapsuutensa majasta oli jäljellä sekä enemmän ja vähemmän kuin ystävästä, jonka kanssa hän sen rakensi. Kattolaudat olivat osa romahtaneet alas ja nekin jäljellä olevat olivat läpimätiä. Seinien laudoitus oli kestänyt paremmin, suorastaan ihmeellisen hyvin.

Majaksi, joka oli rakennettu suurin piirtein kolmisen kymmentä vuotta aiemmin, se oli säilynyt ihmeellisen ehjänä, asumattomana ja muutoinkin koskemattomana. Olivatko he, hän ja hänen ystävänsä, vahinkotaioin säilyttäneet ja salanneet yhteisen piilopaikkansa. Eikä siihen oltu tarvittu salaisuudenhaltijaloitsua tai muuta suureellista ja hienoa. Ehkä juuri siksi taikuus oli kestänyt näinkin hyvin.

Tässä puumajassa hän oli saanut ystävältään ensisuudelmansa silloin, kun he olivat vielä käyneet lähikoulussa ja olivat kaikista parhaimmat ystävät. Eivätkä he voineet kuvitella, että mikään tai kukaan voisi koskaan heitä erottaa toisistaan.

He olivat varmoja silloin, että he menisivät isoina naimisiin ja saisivat lapsia, koska kukaan muu ei voinut olla ystävää parempi vaihtoehto. Silloin ainoa uhka tulevaisuudessa oli eri luokalle joutuminen, kiusaajat ja Petunia.

...

O

...

Maja tuoksui raikkaalle, roskalavalta pelastetulle kolmijalkaiselle pikkupöydälle oli levitetty vasta pesty vauvanpeitto pöytäliinaksi. Lähistöltä oli poimittu kieloja ja muutama syreenin oksa maljakkona toimivaan mukiin pöydän koristeeksi. Joitain koulussa tehtyjä kuvistöitä oli seinillä tauluina ja Evansien ullakolta löytynyt vuosia vanha kalenteri roikkui vääntyneestä naulasta. Tämä oli heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen kotinsa ja se oli kaikista kaunein koti heidän silmissään.

Aikuisina he rakentaisivat tai ostaisivat isomman talon, jossa olisi keittiö, kylpyhuone ja erilliset huoneet nukkumiselle ja oleilulle, ehkä omat työhuoneetkin heille molemmille. Se olisi tietysti yhtä huolella ja rakkaudella hoidettu koti kuin tämäkin, mutta kaikki olisi hienompaa silloin, kun he olisivat sitten rikastuneet töissään. Severuksesta tulisi maailman paras liemimestari ja Lilystä Englannin ensimmäinen jästisyntyinen taikaministeri.

Eikä kukaan uskaltaisi kiusata heitä ja he ostaisivat Severuksen äidille oman pienen mökin läheltä Tylyahoa tai muista suojataikojen turvaamista kylistä. Sitten äidin ei tarvitsisi pelätä enää koskaan Tobiaksen lyöntejä ja julmuuksia, eikä suojella Severusta, kun Severus pystyisi suojelemaan heitä kaikkia. Heidän perheessään kukaan ei satuttaisi toista, ei sanoilla eikä teoilla. He olisivat onnellisia.

Lily oli parasta, mitkä Severukselle oli koskaan tapahtunut.

Ilahtunut huudahdus kertoi sen, että Severus oli sanonut ajatuksensa ääneen. Hän valmistautui puolustautumaan selityksin, mutta yllättäen hänen huulilleen painautuivat toiset huulet. Severuksen silmät levisivät suuriksi hänen tajuttuaan, että Lily pussasi häntä suulle.

Se tuntui mukavalta, vaikka hän karahtikin nolostuksesta punaiseksi. Haalean punertavaksi, sillä hänen ihonsa oli luonnostaan niin vaalea, että siinä ei erottanut edes rusketusta saati sitten punastumista. Moni ei eroa huomaisi, mutta hän tiesi, että Lily kyllä huomaisi.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Lily ei sanonut mitään punasta hänen poskillaan, katsoi vain silmät erikoisen hohtavina häntä silmiin suu aavistuksen raollaan huulet syljestä kiillellen. Vielä minuutti sitten Severusta ajatus toisen syljestä omilla huulilla ja päinvastoin olisi inhottanut, nyt se oli pelkästään todiste siitä, ettei hän ollut kuvitellut tapahtunutta.

— Ei kai haitannut, että pussasin sua? Halusin vaan näyttää, että sä olet yhtä lailla parasta mitä mulle on tapahtunut, Lily sanoi hetken päästä. Severus pudisti päätän osoittaakseen, ettei häntä ollut pussaaminen haitannut. Hän oli harvoin sanaton, mutta nyt kaikki näppärät vastaukset olivat kadonneet hänen mielestään.

— No, haluaisitko sä pussata vielä lisää?

— Mä en tiedä, haluatko sä suudella mua uudestaan, mutta jos sä haluat, niin mäkin sit haluan! Severus sai viimein sanottua vähän liiankin innokkaasti.

— Joo, Lily henkäisi.

Tällä kertaa Severus törötti huuliaan valmiiksi, kun Lily painoi omat tötteröllä olevat huulensa jälleen niitä vasten. Hetki kuitenkin rikkoutui ennen kuin se oli kunnolla ehtinyt alkaa. Hedelmälaatikon pohjasta tehty ovi ei pamahtanut sen osuessa seinään vaan siitä kuului pehmeä tömähdys. Se riitti kuitenkin säikäyttämään Lilyn ja Severuksen erilleen toisistaan. Petunian inhosta vääristyneet kasvot ilmestyivät oviaukkoon.

— Enkö minä ole varoittanut sinua jo monasti, ettei tuosta Kalkaroksen pojasta ole kuin harmia. Sinulle ei riittänyt se, että olet omituinen taikatemppuinesi, vaan sinun pitää vielä koskea tuohon limanuljaskaan. Hyi, kuinka kuvottavaa. Te olette molemmat aivan sairaita ja luonnottomia, mitä pikemmin te häivytte sinne kouluunne sitä parempi. Teidän olemassaolonne saastuttaa ilmankin, Petunia sihahti.

— Tunia! Lily parahti kuin satutettuna, vaikka hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain puolustaakseen Severusta ja itseään. Mutta hänelle niin rakkaan isosiskon julmat sanat olivat mykistäneet hänet, pettymyksen kuvaamiseen ei ollut tarpeeksi kuvaavia sanoja.

— Senkin saastainen jästi! Lopeta Lilyn kiusaaminen tai näytän mitä kaikkea taikuudella voi tehdä, siitä saat painajaisia koko surkean elämäsi ajaksi. Lily on miljoona kertaa parempi kuin sä, nätimpi, fiksumpi ja kivempi, Severus sanoi painokkaasti. Pojalla oli vaikeuksia olla kiroamatta Petuniaa, sillä tämän ilkeydestä huolimatta Lily piti edelleen siskostaan.

— Minun ei tarvitse välittää sinun kaltaistesi kummajaisten uhkauksia. Te ette voi tehdä minulle mitään, koska joudutte muuten sinne teidän kamalaan vankilaan muiden luonnonoikkujen joukkoon kärsimään. Minä kuulin kun kerroit siitä Lilylle, joten et voi väittää, ettei se olisi totta.

— Sinäkin siis myönnät, että Lily on parempi ku sä kaikessa. Et kieltänyt olevasi lahjaton, ruma, tyhmä ja inhottu, vaikka jaksoit perustella, miksi en voisi kirota sua, Severus sanoi tyytyväisesti virnistäen. Petunia oli kävellyt suoraan hänen ansaansa.

— Mä en kuuntele sua! En kuuuuntele! Sä olet pelkkä surkea juopporetkun pentu, jolla ei ole muita ystäviä ku toinen luonnonoikku, joka on sun kaveris vaan säälistä! Petunia kirkui kädet korvilla unohtaen puhua kunnollista yleiskieltä ja sortui alatyylisiin ilmaisuihin tuohtumuksessaan.

— Lopettakaa molemmat! Petunia jätä meijät rauhaan, jos kerran meijän seura ei kelpaa. Ei me sua pakotettu tänne tulemaan. Ja Severus sä tuut takasin tänne majaan, etkä uhkaile Tuniaa kirouksilla ja muilla kauheuksilla. Tää on meidän koti, enkä mä halua tänne riitoja tai muutakaan ikävää. Kodissa kaikilla pitäisi olla hyvä ja turvallinen olo, Lily komensi kädet nyrkissä lanteilla ja silmät salamoiden.

Petunia poistui niskojaan nakellen, Severus puolestaan painoi päänsä aidosti pahoillaan siitä, että oli riidellyt Lilyn ja hänen kodissaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan katunut sanojaan Petunialle, ne olivat olleet täysin ansaitut, ne olisi pitänyt sanoa vain jossain muualla.

...

O

...

He olivat tulleet tähän majaan hänen ystävänsä kuoleman vuosipäivänä. Koska oli myös Samhain, oli raja elävien ja kuolleiden välillä ohuimmillaan, ehkä Lily oli täällä heidän kanssaan. Severus ei ollut parhaimmillaan tunteiden käsittelyssä, joten hän saattoi vain toivoa, että Lily ohjaisi ja auttaisi heitä molempia muistojen nostamien tunteiden käsittelyssä.

Vieressä hänen kumppaninsa oli vaitelias, tämän hiljaisuudessa oli surua, kaipausta ja aavistus mustasukkaisuutta, josta saattoi erottaa häivähdyksen epävarmuutta. Kysymyksen, kumpi on rakkaampi Severukselle, muistoissa elävä ystävä vai elävä ystävä vierellä?

Saattoiko niitä tunteita edes verrata, sitä ihastusta ja rakkautta, jota koki lapsena ja sitä, joka oli kypsynyt vuosien ajan velvollisuuden värittämästä välittämisestä rakkaudeksi ja kestänyt sekä sodan että muut koitokset?

Severus ei uskonut voivansa verrata sitä, mitä hän oli tuntenut Lilyä kohtaan ja sitä, mitä hän nyt tunsi Harrya kohtaan. Niin paljon kuin hänen rakkautensa Lilyyn olikin vaikuttanut hänen elämäänsä ja ratkaisuihinsa, silti se kalpeni sen rinnalla kuinka vahvasti hän tunsi Harrya kohtaan.

Rakkaus Lilyyn oli ollut kuin pakoa todellisuudesta, niin viatonta ja puhdasta, että se ei olisi koskaan kestänyt todellisuutta, sitä ei edes heidän ystävyytensä ollut kestänyt.

Harryn ja hänen suhteensa oli alusta alkaen ollut koetuksella, ulkopuolelta tulevissa ristiriidoissa ja keskinäisissä epäluuloissa. Heidän suhteessaan ei ollut mitään koskematonta ja tahratonta, paitsi tunteiden aitous. He rakastivat kokonaisvaltaisesti, eivätkä he rakentaneet suhdettaan pilvilinnoille, joissa ympäröivä maailma oli tuntematon käsite.

Hänen rakkautensa Harryyn oli kaiken nielevää himoa, pakahduttavaa omistushalua ja seesteistä varmuutta siitä, että heidän suhteensa oli juuri se oikea. Hän ei kaivannut mitään muuta, eikä hänen tarvinnut haaveilla siitä miten suhdetta voisi parantaa. Hän oli onnellinen tässä ja nyt, heidän suhteensa kestäisi mitä tahansa.

Harry oli hänen rakkautensa kohde, jonka kanssa hän saattoi jakaa kaiken elämässään. Lily oli se ystävä, jonka muisto ei katoaisi.

— Täällä sisällä on yllättävän siistiä ja hyvin säilynyttä kuin astuisi ajassa taaksepäin. Ainoastaan joku kasvikimppu on lakastunut pöydällä olevassa mukissa. Uskomatonta, ainoa merkki siitä, ettei tätä ole rakennettu tiiviiksi on aavistus sammalta katon ja seinän rajassa. Jonkun on täytynyt loitsia suojaloitsuja tänne ja uusia niitä vähintään parin vuoden välein, Harry sanoi ällistyneenä majasta.

Hänen ei tarvinnut edes juuri kumartua, vaikka Severus sisään astuttuaan oli lähes kaksinkerroin mahtuakseen majaan. Varmuuden vuoksi loitsitut korjaus- ja vahvistusloitsut takasivat sen, ettei kumpikaan löytänyt itseään lattialta heidän istuttua pienille jakkaroille pöydän ääreen.

Heillä oli mukanaan kynttilöitä ja muutama lyhtykin, vaikka he olisivat voineet sellaiset taikoakin paikalle. Se olisi kuitenkin vienyt suuren osan eleen merkityksestä pois. Taikominen oli oikotie, helppo ratkaisu. Siitä huolimatta, että taikuus määritteli heidät ja oli muovannut heidän kohtaloitaan, jotkin asiat oli tarkoitus tehdä vaikeamman kautta.

Harry laittoi majasta löytämänsä ruosteisen peltitarjottimen pöydälle ja asetti sille mukanaan tuomansa pöytäkynttilät. Hän oli sytyttämässä niitä, kun Severus hymähti, mikä oli yhtä kuin naurahdus miehen tunneilmaisussa.

— Mitä nyt? Onko minulla nokea naamassani, vai haluatko sinä sytyttää nämä? Harry kysyi ja ojensi tulitikkurasiaa Severukselle.

— Ei, kaikki on ihan kunnossa, muistin vain, että Lily olisi torunut meitä tästä. Kynttilöitä ei saa polttaa puumajassa, se oli yksi niistä harvoista ehdottomista säännöistä, joista Lily piti kiinni Tylypahkan aloittamisenkin jälkeen. Hän ei halunnut tämän majan tuhoutuvan edes vahingossa, vaikka olisimme voineet pyytää äitiäni loitsimaan tämän paloturvalliseksi.

— Tämä on sitten oikea paikka viettää Samhaita, missään muualla ei äidin henki varmasti ole voimakkaammin läsnä. Ehkä hän ei pahastu, jos me tämän kerran kynttilöitä täällä poltamme ja olemme enemmän kuin varovaisia.

— Ei, ei varmastikaan, Severus hymähti, mutta vakavoitui sitten. Hänen oli aika sanoa se, minkä hän oli viimein ymmärtänyt itse.

— Harry, vaikka Lily eläisi ja minulle tarjoutuisi mahdollisuus suhteeseen hänen kanssaan, niin minä valitsisin sinut.

Siinä se nyt oli sanottuna, ei mikään runollinen tai kaunein rakkaudentunnustus, mutta enemmän kuin hän olisi normaalisti valmis itsestään paljastamaan.

— Minulle ei ole muita kuin sinä, eikä koskaan tule olemaankaan.

...

O

...

* * *

...

Tässä sitten nämä lausahdusarpajaisten lauseet

_ 1. Fluffylausahdus:_

_"Mä en tiedä, haluatko sä suudella mua uudestaan, mutta jos sä haluat, niin mäkin sit haluan!" _

_ 2. angstilausahdus: _

_"Mä en kuuntele sua! En kuuuuntele!" _

_ 3. Randomlausahdus:_

_"Kynttilöitä ei saa polttaa puumajassa."_

**K/H2:** Tässä tämä nyt sitten oli. Mukavaa, että luit loppuun asti. Palaute ilahduttaisi kovasti, jos sellaista ehtisit antamaan. Kiitos jo etukäteen siitä.

* * *

...

..

.


End file.
